greenyphatom2fandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BilbooftheBaggins/Five Nights at Greeny Phatom's Studio 2
Five Nights at Greeny Phatom's Studio 2 is a sequel of "Five Nights at Greeny Phatom's Studio." This time, it takes place in Greenywood Studios. Characters (In Appearance) *Grayscale Little Guy (Night 1) *Nightmare Geo Guy (Night 2) *Little Guy 3 (Night 2) (Balloon Boy) *Withered Photo-Negative Little Guy (Night 3) *Withered Beanson (Night 3) *Withered Santed Sailor (Night 3) *Withered Photo-Negtive Little Girl (Night 4) *Withered Dr. PBS (Night 5) *Golden Little Guy (Night 6) (Golden Freddy) *Shadow Little Guy (Shadow Freddy) *Shadow Little Girl (Shadow Bonnie) *Barney the Dinosaur (Night Guard) Gameplay Your office has two air vents that can be casted light upon and a main hallway that can be flashed by using a light. You can equip the Photo-Negative Little Guy Head on to fool other suits. Areas CAM 01: Charachter Storage 01 CAM 02: Charachter Storage 02 CAM 03: Filming Studio CAM 04: Cafeteria CAM 05: Main Hall CAM 06: Prop Area CAM 07: Small Corridor CAM 08: Office Suites CAM 09: Left air vent CAM 10: Right air vent Phone Calls Night 1: "Hello, Hello? Oh, hey there, and welcome to your new job as a night guard at Greenywood Studios. So I heard that you are the old intern back at the old location, right? Well, this time the office is different than the last one back at the old studios, so let me give you a little tour, okay? So first off, there are no doors, second, you can flash the lights on the vents, and even the main hall! Finally, you get your own, state-of-the-art Photo-Negative Little Guy Head! Ta-da! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on as long as you want, and also, we need you to watch over a suit. He is similar to Little Guy, but a grayscale one, so we'll call him...um...uh...Gray-scale Little Guy, eh? So, watch over there cameras, put on the Photo-Negative Little Guy head, and I'll see you tommorow. Night 2: "Hey, I heard you just made it through your first night, not a problem! So by now you'll see the older models sitting in the second charachter storage room. Those were taken from the previous location that was once demolished, but we'll leave them here until we...could find a better use for them. Trust me, you wouldn't want those guys to come out at the middle of the night and stalk you. If that happens, put on the Photo-Negative Little Guy Head and that'll work on them too. By the way, have you seen Geo Guy? He is always my favorite charachter; oh, Geo Guy...oh yeah, Geo Guy! That one's always has been hyper-active, so I believe that the Photo-Negative Little Guy Head won't work on him, so you'll have to use the flashlight to ward him off. I know that suits can be repelled if they are attracted to bright light, so use it every time if you see him. Also, you can turn the flashlight on the cameras, so you can get an easier look on what something's up to. So that's it, and I'll see you tommorow. Night 3: "Wow, third night. Never seen you went this far. Now I want to give you advice from the last guard who worked there before you. He said "Always flash your light at Geo Guy when he's at Charachter Prep 1. That will gain him more time to appear him to the hallway." So do that if you want to. Good night." Night 4: "Hey there, I never knew you can get it that far. Now I want to tell you the news. Robert Stainton announced that he is gonna make a new season of Greeny Phatom, this time with 3-D animated CGI technology. Also, I want to tell you about something. We are currently looking for a...um...a Golden Little Guy suit. I don't know what happened to him. He's around here somewhere, so we don't know the location of him. So good luck, and I'll see you tommorow. Night 5: "So, the fifth night. You actually made it through the whole week, lucky you! Now, we have some good news. We managed to find the Little Golden Guy suit. We found him in a storage room connected to the tunnels in the building via a shelter-like door on the hillside of the studio. Now, his design is...altered...and his behaviour is...unpredictable. And so they left me here to watch him. (Reversed murmers starts to grow) Oh-no...(Scream) Night 6: "Abandon hope and thy god, the new dawn will rise, and you're the next to die. Hail Satan." Ending (Night 5) Barney the Dinosaur will be given a $200 paycheck for completing the whole week. Ending (Night 6) Barney the Dinosaur will be given a $160 paycheck for overtime. Category:Blog posts